You're Welcome As You Are
by Laevatainn
Summary: Lorsque Cody se retrouve victime de moqueries injustes, Damien tente de le réconforter de son désespoir et prend conscience des sentiments protecteurs qu'il lui voue. (OS slash en deux parties, beware !)
1. You're Welcome

◊ Pairings : Damien Sandow/Cody Rhodes

◊ Rating : T

◊ Context : Ce fameux soir de février où Cole et Lawler ont réussi a coincer Sandow en le questionnant sur la relation qu'il entretient avec Cody.

◊ Warning : aucun ! (enfin, je pense)

◊ Notes : cela faisait longtemps, n'est-ce pas ? _Pairing_ proposé par ArtlessRose ! Comment ne pas sauter sur l'occasion avec un contexte pareil ? Il est temps que ce formidable duo sorte de l'ombre~

◊ Disclaimers : théoriquement, aucun personnage de la WWE m'appartient, toutefois, leur présence dans mon cerveau de timbrée, ça, m'appartient totalement.

* * *

Aaron quitta le stade après avoir rangé le contenu de son casier, et se dirigea vers la chambre prise a l'hotel qu'il partageait avec son partenaire. Ce dernier s'y était rendu après son match, après avoir discuté quelques instants en coulisses avec Nick et Matthew au sujet d'une petite sortie nocturne, histoire de se détendre un peu et de boire un verre en compagnie de quelques divas enchantées par la proposition. Ainsi, en arrivant à leur loge, Aaron trouva Cody affairé à se préparer à cette excursion. Dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, il le vit faire quelques essayages de tenues puis tenter de coiffer ses cheveux et sa moustache hirsutes. Le Sauveur des Masses conversa quelques instants avec lui à travers la porte, à propos du match qui s'était déroulé une heure plus tôt, avant de se laisser tomber sur son lit.

- J'ai un peu écouté ce que vous racontiez à la table des commentateurs. Ils étaient sérieux, à propos de cette histoire de « bromance » ? C'est marrant qu'ils t'aient coincé avec ça. T'aurais dû voir ta tête !

Les railleries des commentateurs chamboulaient encore Aaron. Que voulaient-ils dire par là ? Sous-entendraient-ils qu'ils considèrent la relation qu'il entretient avec Cody bien plus explicite qu'une forte amitié ? Il passa ses doigts nerveusement dans sa barbe. Ses mains étaient soudainement moites, et son cœur battant, comme si on avait découvert de lui un secret inavouable. Mais il n'avait pourtant rien à se reprocher.

- Tu aurais dû te concentrer sur ton match plutôt que sur leurs plaisanteries impertinentes.

- C'était certainement pas avec ton intervention que je l'aurais remporté, de toute façon ! lança-t-il, moqueur. Et puis, ils ont un peu raison, non ?

Aaron fit mine de ne rien avoir entendu, avant de la lui rendre pareille.

- Ils ont aussi parlé de ta fameuse « lovestache », renréchit-il.

A l'écoute du doux surnom qu'il avait donné à sa moustache, Cody s'exclama.

- Je suis sûr qu'ils n'ont pas manqué de vanter l'air charmeur qu'elle me confère. Allez !

Sur ces mots, il ouvrit grand la porte de la salle de bain, et en sortit d'une démarche chaloupée. Il avait enfilé une veste de costume noire entrouverte, de même couleur que son pantalon droit, qui cintrait ses épaules et laissait apparaitre une chemise gris chiné en dessous. Il lissa sa moustache du bout de ses doigts, et les étendit sur ses lèvres pour y dessiner un sourire ravageur. Bien qu'habillé de la manière la plus sobre qu'il soit, il était magnifique. Aaron ne pouvait le contredire.

- Ne suis-je pas… fringuant ? lança-t-il, une lueur pétillant dans le bleu de ses yeux.

- Superbe, murmura Aaron, tant il était agréablement étonné.

Il tourna sur lui-même pour laisser son ami l'admirer sous toutes ses coutures et termina par une révérence qui lui fit échapper un rire amusé. Puis il le regarda, allongé de tout son long sur les draps, la tête penchée sur le côté d'un air las.

- Tu ne m'accompagnes pas ? demanda-t-il.

Aaron appuya sa joue sur son poing fermé, prenant une expression des plus neutres.

- Ce serait avec plaisir, mais disons que je préfèrerais rester au calme et m'adonner à quelques activités plus… personnelles.

Cody esquissa un sourire moqueur, qu'il comprit ambigu.

- De la lecture, mon ami. Une simple lecture afin d'approfondir mes connaissances en divers domaines et ainsi renforcer ma supériorité intellectuelle, énonça-t-il, prenant un ton suffisant.

- Seulement ça ?

Sous le regard un peu déçu de Cody, Aaron saisit un des livres posés sur sa valise et lui tendit pour appuyer ses faits. Le livre était plutôt épais, et traitait de courants philosophiques variés. Cody acquiesa, une lueur équivoque brillant toujours dans ses yeux.

- Si tu le dis. Celeste doit m'attendre depuis un bon quart d'heure. J'espère qu'il y a un endroit sympa dans le coin ! annonça-t-il en se précipitant vers la porte d'un pas assuré.

Il se retourna aussi sec, et adressant à son partenaire un large sourire.

- Dommage que tu ne veuilles pas venir, les filles seront en beauté ce soir.

- Sans façon.

Cody s'exclama à nouveau, avant de disparaitre par l'embrasure de la porte. Aaron attendit que le silence soit rétablit à l'extérieur de la salle pour terminer le chapitre qu'il était en train de feuilleter, et enfiler une veste ample dont le confort ne le changeait pas trop du peignoir bleu roi qu'il devait porter à chaque show, bien qu'il ait dû le laisser ce soir pour un costume élégant, le temps d'une apparition aux côtés des commentateurs. Il referma la porte de leur loge derrière lui, et entreprit de marcher au hasard des couloirs afin de délasser son esprit et chercher une solution à ce qui le tracassait depuis le début de la soirée.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur chaque nom indiquant les propriétaires des autres loges sans trop regarder, avant que l'une d'elle n'attire son attention, car laissée entrouverte. Celle de Bryan Danielson, un des actuels champions par équipe, qui avait également prévu de loger dans ce même hotel. L'homme avec qui il partageait ce titre n'était autre que le surnommé « Fils Favori du Diable » et au vu de la relation très privilégiée qu'il avait avec ce dernier, peut-être qu'il saurait très probablement le conseiller sur le sujet. Aaron se décida à passer le pas de la pièce, et engagea la discussion sans même prendre le temps de frapper.

- Bryan ? Si je puis me permettre de te déranger, j'aurais besoin de ton avis éclairé sur… Oh.

Bryan était seul, dans la pièce silencieuse qui lui servait de chambre. Il était assis sur son lit, les longs poils de sa barbe accrochaient le peu de lumière qui éclairait la salle, rendant son visage sombre. Il tenait entre ses mains un objet écarlate tout à fait incongru, qui n'était rien d'autre que le masque de cuir que Kane portait à même son visage, empêchant tout le monde de discerner les traits particuliers de sa physionomie. Bryan caressait le masque de ses pouces, un étrange sourire aux lèvres, mélange d'affection et d'égarement. Il cessa immédiatement en remarquant Aaron au coin de sa porte, et fit mine de vouloir cacher le masque, l'air gêné, avant de laisser son collègue.

- Aaron ! Euh, je t'en prie, rentre…

Hors du ring, Bryan était quelqu'un de relativement peu bavard, sans pour autant être taciturne. Il paraissait toujours inquiet ou agacé, mais pouvait se montrer très conciliant. Ces derniers temps, quelques différents avec son partenaire Glen Jacob l'avait rendu assez nerveux, et paraissait toujours lui en vouloir. Le match a handicap qu'ils avaient menés ce soir même en était l'exemple le plus flagrant. Malgré cela, leur alchimie restait parfaite. Leur _storyline_ et leurs positions de champions par équipe les avaient rapprochés d'une façon quasi-immédiate. Aaron se demandait bien s'il n'y avait pas un autre vecteur de cette entente idyllique.

- Glen n'est pas avec toi ? Cela m'étonne fortement de te voir en détention d'un tel apparat qui, en plus d'appartenir à ton équipier, est un accessoire prédominant dans le mythe concernant de son personnage. Serait-ce une sorte de gage, qu'il te l'ai ainsi confié ?

- Heu, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois… tenta Bryan en cherchant une excuse, embarrassé.

Son visage s'empourpra un bref instant, avant qu'il ne reprenne sa teinte initiale et ne reporte son attention sur le masque de « Kane ». Le bleu de ses yeux dévorait littéralement la moindre parcelle de cuir rouge comme l'on contemple un bien précieux. Aaron cru même voir un sourire heureux sur ses lèvres, bien que légèrement sournois.

- Je ne voudrais point me méprendre sur le sujet, mais… je suis moi aussi dans une sorte d'impasse similaire.

- Quoi donc ?

- A vrai dire, j'ai quelques désagréments relationnels à l'égard des liens que Cody et moi-même partageons. En effet, je me trouve très récemment assailli de pensées inappropriées, et je me demandais si, toi qui a engagé si naturellement une relation amicale désormais infrangible avec Glen, il t'était déjà arrivé d'éprouver ce genre de ressenti, et la façon dont tu aurais éventuellement pu le faire savoir à ton partenaire.

Bryan ouvrit des yeux ronds, ne sachant s'ils traduisaient de l'étonnement ou de la colère, avant de froncer les sourcils.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répondit-t-il en levant les yeux au plafond. J'entretiens la même relation avec Glen qu'avec son _gimmick_. J'ignore même s'il est agréable à vivre au quotidien, je veux dire, hors de la relation professionnelle qu'on a. On a nos accords et nos désaccords, c'est normal que l'on puisse s'énerver l'un après l'autre ou même partager un peu de notre temps ensemble. Mais, cela ne va pas plus loin que ça. Je ne connais rien de ce que tu vis avec Cody, et je ne saurais pas trop te conseiller là-dessus. Je ne suis pas le mieux placé, et je n'y tiens pas.

Ses yeux se rivèrent à nouveau sur le masque, et Aaron en profita pour tirer parti de cette opportunité.

- Je comprends. Toutefois, tu sembles bien attaché à ces instants passés à ses côtés, que ce soit lors d'intenses échauffourées ou de moments de détente. Tout de même, il est assez révélateur de te voir en possession de l'un de ses effets personnels, qui plus est, un objet à forte connotation symbolique qui semble te tenir à cœur. Serait-il possible que tu partages en sa compagnie quelques agréments plus tendres que ce que laissent supposer de simples relations professionnelles et amicales entre vous ? Me tromperais-j…

Aaron préféra stopper sa phrase a la vue du regard furibond du spécialiste des soumissions, qui serrait dans ses mains jusqu'à le tordre le masque de cuir cramoisi. Il se leva d'un seul bond et écarta furieusement les bras en contestant.

- Non ! Non ! Personne ne doit le savoir ! Non !

Le Sauveur des Masses leva ses deux mains en signe d'apaisement, jusqu'à ce que Bryan daigne se rasseoir, et calmer légèrement ses ardeurs en proférant quelques excuses.

- Désolé, c'est l'habitude… de contester comme ça.

- J'imagine.

Il se mit à rougir de nouveau, et se tourna lentement vers Aaron.

- Tu… ne diras rien, promis ?

- Ne crains rien, cher ami. Je ne trahirais pas ton secret. Cependant, j'étais assez curieux sur la nature de vos ententes et pensais que tu pourrais peut-être me guider dans la démarche de mes propres impressions.

Bryan soupira profondément. En fait, il était soulagé de pouvoir se confier un peu.

- Je n'étais pas franchement emballé au début à l'idée de faire équipe avec lui, mais après quelques temps passés à travailler ensemble, j'ai bien fini par me faire à lui. Il est... Bon, je ne vais pas aller jusqu'à dire qu'il est sympa quand on apprend à bien le connaître, mais il a quelques bons côtés. Il me fait rire. Il est très fort, c'est sûr. Et il peut se montrer assez réceptif, en fait. Il sait être surprenant. Et il y a le truc du masque, des flammes qui jaillissent... Je ne vais pas le nier plus longtemps, ça m'a toujours attiré d'une façon ou d'une autre. Ça le rend monstrueux, imposant… beau. Même s'il parait bourré de défauts, à mes yeux, ils sont autant de qualités.

Aaron l'écoutait avec attention, un sourire sans malveillance aux lèvres. Cette confidence étonnante l'avait convaincu que la tolérance envers l'être aimé était une chose essentielle à communiquer. Après tout, il était suffisamment éloquent pour cela.

- C'est vraiment lamentable d'avoir des penchants comme ça pour son partenaire d'équipe, pas vrai ?

- Oh, loin de là ! objecta Aaron. Bien au contraire, je ne peux m'empêcher d'éprouver de la considération pour la force des sentiments que tu lui voues, et ne te blâmerais jamais d'éprouver ce genre de penchants envers ton partenaire. De telles passions ne doivent être prises à la légère ! Néanmoins, il ne faut pas céder de manière désordonnée à ces ardeurs, elles provoquent sinon en nous une frustration qui… Oh, tu m'auras compris.

Bryan esquissa un sourire confiant bien qu'un peu déstabilisé par les tournures très littéraires de leur discussion, et Aaron lui sourit à son tour.

- Bien. Je ne vais pas te déranger plus longtemps, et prendre congé de ta présence. En te remerciant de m'avoir accordé un peu de ton temps.

Sur ce, Aaron se leva et repartit fièrement, sous l'œil quelque peu intrigué de son collègue. Il prit le chemin de leur loge, retira sa veste et s'allongea sur son lit en soupirant. Cette discussion lui avait donné matière à réfléchir, et il ouvrit un livre tout en mettant de l'ordre dans ses idées.

Depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés et associés, il avait toujours apprécié son partenaire d'une manière ou d'une autre. Depuis, ils partageaient énormément de choses, se confiaient beaucoup, passaient le plus clair de leur temps libre ensemble, et se considéraient mutuellement comme meilleurs amis. Il était donc normal que Aaron soit amené à éprouver plus de choses envers Cody que d'autres de ses collègues. Toutefois, un certain désir s'était immiscé au beau milieu de cette belle entente quasiment fraternelle. Il sentit son propre cœur battre sous ses doigts en pensant à lui, à son assurance, à ses sourires moqueurs, mais aussi à ses moments de fragilité où il venait toujours chercher du réconfort auprès de lui. C'était peut-être en ces instants rares où il s'ouvrait ainsi qu'Aaron trouvait l'envie de vouloir l'avoir près de lui pour le protéger, le conseiller, et peut-être même plus.

Ce désir protecteur était peut-être tellement voyant, que même Lawler et Cole avaient dû le remarquer remarqué. Pourtant, Aaron l'avait nié devant eux. A leurs questions gentiment moqueuses, il n'avait donné aucune réponse, feignant de ne pas savoir où ils voulaient en venir, avant de se reconcentrer sur le contenu du match.

Alors qu'il allait s'assoupir, lisant distraitement entre les lignes, une voix fit interruption dans son champ d'écoute, mais elle paraissait agacée. Il ouvrit un œil et vit Cody s'asseoir face à lui sur son propre lit, la tête enfouie dans ses mains.

- Alors ? Comment était-ce ? lui demanda-t-il.

Cody ne répondit pas dans un premier temps, avant de lâcher un soupir énervé.

- Ça s'est mal passé, avec Celeste ?

- Non… Tout était bien.

Il releva légèrement la tête, et Aaron vit dans ses yeux clairs un reflet de lassitude.

- Enfin, Cody… Je vois bien que tout ne s'est pas aussi bien passé que tu ne le prétends. Dis-moi.

Le jeune homme abattit brusquement ses poings contre ses cuisses.

- Ils se sont encore foutus de moi ! Comme si j'étais épouvantable ! Comme si j'avais perdu toute élégance, toute attirance ! Tu y crois, ça ?

Aaron se releva et se tourna vers lui, interloqué. De toute évidence, on lui avait encore fait des remarques désagréables.

- Est-ce à propos de ta moustache ?

- Evidemment ! s'exclama-t-il. Je suis tombé en disgrâce ! Personne ne comprend cette nouvelle esthétique que j'arbore !

- Visiblement, cela ne semblait pas être l'avis de Celeste.

- Et elle est bien la seule ! Enfin, elle le prétend…

La jeune femme s'entendait en effet en bons termes avec le jeune Runnels, et avait montré un intérêt soudain pour cette nouvelle tendance qu'il avait adopté. Et cela ne semblait ne pas être qu'une simple coïncidence avec des _segments_ qu'ils avaient depuis peu dans les coulisses, a l'humble avis d'Aaron.

- Ces moqueries ne cesseront donc-t-elles jamais ? poursuivit-il.

- Je suis sûr que ces provocations répétées ne sont pas si malintentionnées. Ne prendrais-tu pas tout trop à cœur, mon ami ? Tu connais leurs propensions à s'amuser gentiment des particularités de chacun.

- Je vois bien, Aaron… Peut-être qu'ils ne cesseront jamais leurs railleries stupides tant que je n'aurais pas effacé cette moustache de mon visage.

Un trait d'inquiétude assombrit l'expression de Aaron, tandis que Cody passait ses doigts sur les poils fins de sa lèvre supérieure, non sans une certaine adémonie.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'abaisserais à prendre au mot ces sarcasmes. Tu as toujours vanté la fierté qu'elle t'apporte, pourquoi cela changerait-il simplement à cause de remarques irrespectueuses ?

- Peut-être, mais après tout, je suis le seul de ma famille qui ait choisi de la porter de façon si voyante !

Du tout au tout, son humeur avait changé. Aaron regretta que le moment ne soit pas mieux choisi pour lui faire part de ses ressentis, et s'affaira plutôt à raisonner son ami.

- Je ne suis même pas sûr que l'attrait de Celeste ne soit pas un autre mensonge…

- Tu ne devrais pas douter de sa sincérité. Elle m'a l'air d'être une personne franche qui sait affirmer ce qu'elle dit et pense.

- Qui te le dit ?

- En tout cas, elle sait bien le faire remarquer sur le ring.

Sentant que Aaron louait la diva quelque peu à contre-cœur, Cody marmona avant de se relever brusquement et de partir en direction de la pièce annexe. Il en ressortit vêtu d'habits plus décontractés, bien que l'heure soit suffisamment tardive pour ne pas rester éveiller. Seule la faible lumière orangée des lampes éclairaient la pièce aux murs immaculés. Un long silence s'installa, durant lequel aucun des deux hommes ne surent réengager la conversation, avant que Cody ne revienne près de Aaron, l'air légèrement plus calme.

- Tu penses qu'il y a une part de vérité, dans ce qu'ils disent ?

La question le prit de court, mais il y répondit avec placidité.

- Je pense que tu te laisses influencer bien rapidement, au risque de te déplaire. Cela ne te ressemble pas de te laisser déstabiliser par si peu.

- Si peu ? C'est comme si on se mettait soudainement à se moquer de ta barbe ! s'indigna-t-il.

- C'est justement parce que c'est absurde, cher ami, qu'il faut s'élever au-dessus de tout cela.

Cody soupira d'un air peu convaincu, avant de sursauter en sentant ses mains se poser fermement sur ses deux épaules.

- … Aaron ?

Ce dernier avait pris une profonde inspiration, avant de se lancer dans un bref monologue.

- Cody. Depuis le temps que toi et moi nous partageons notre temps, et que nous avons appris à nous connaitre, jamais je n'ai pensé quelconque mal envers n'importe quel trait de ta personnalité ou de ton physique. Juger les autres ainsi est typiquement humain, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour s'adonner à suivre l'influence des masses ignorantes qui ne cherchent qu'à exercer une emprise factice sur leurs semblables. C'est dans notre nature, et certains se servent de ces dénigrements afin de cacher leur propre bassesse d'esprit. Va au-delà de leurs rumeurs insignifiantes, et reste égal à toi-même. Pour moi, c'est ainsi que tu es le plus…

Il parut hésiter, avant de finir sur ces mots.

- … épatant.

Cody étouffa un rire à l'écoute du ton faussement supérieur que son ainé venait de prendre durant tout un discours éloquent, avant de terminer sur une déclaration bien trop simple. Néanmoins, l'attention lui remonta le moral.

- Tu trouves, vraiment ?

- Tu peux me croire, Cody, affirma Aaron en souriant.

Cody enfouit alors sa tête contre le torse de son ami, qui entoura maladroitement ses épaules de ses larges bras. Les lèvres d'Aaron effleurèrent son front, et son cœur s'abandonna a la douce félicité qui entourait leurs deux corps enlacés.

- Merci, pour tout, souffla Cody.

Son partenaire baissa les yeux vers lui, avant de murmurer à son oreille :

- Il n'y a pas de quoi.

* * *

**- Go review or get lost ! –**

N'hésitez pas réagir en bien ou en mal !

Allez hop ! On se presse vers la seconde partie si on veut du croustillant !


	2. As you Are

◊ Pairings : Damien Sandow/Cody Rhodes

◊ Rating : M

◊ Context : RAW 03/11/13, après leur match contre les 'New Ages Outlaws' puis Orton&Sheamus.

◊ Warning : lemon !

◊ Notes : conclusion du défi proposé par ArtlessRose ! Merci encore pour ce fantastique défi ;_;

◊ Disclaimers : théoriquement, aucun personnage de la WWE m'appartient, toutefois, leur présence dans mon cerveau de timbrée, ça, m'appartient totalement.

* * *

Aaron s'étira, et baillâ lentement. Il resserra la ceinture de son peignoir autour de sa taille, et s'adossa au mur qui faisait face à la porte fermée de sa chambre d'hotel.

Ce soir fut un soir très éprouvant. Suite à la mise en déroute des New Ages Outlaws par Brock Lesnar, le match alors prévu contre ces derniers fut remplacé par un affrontement décidé à l'improviste par la _general manager_ contre Orton et Sheamus, match qu'ils perdirent. Encore. A peine leur équipe décidée à être reformée, ils n'avaient réussi qu'à enchainer une série de défaites. Durant le match, Cody fut supposer tenir tête à Orton durant un bon moment, avant de le mettre en difficulté et d'enchainer sur un travail d'équipe. Mais alors qu'il entrait sur le ring, la foule a commencé à scander de nombreux chants moqueurs sur la moustache de ce dernier. Déstabilisé, il enchaina les coups avec maladresse, et lorsqu'il fut à la merci de son ancien mentor, perdit rapidement l'avantage, forçant Aaron à intervenir bien plus tôt que prévu. La foule avait remarqué que Cody semblait très affecté par ces remarques, et s'amusait à jouer avec ses nerfs depuis quelques semaines. Considérant l'alliance exceptionnelle de Orton et Sheamus très prometteuse à l'approche du _pay-per-view_, les scénaristes avaient décidés que ces derniers remporteraient le match, inscrivant une défaite supplémentaire dans les statistiques des « Rhodes Scholars ».

Lors de leur retour dans les vestiaires, Cody s'était empressé de se diriger vers l'hotel sans un mot, tandis que Aaron avait dû mettre en œuvre toute sa diplomatie pour expliquer la situation a un sire McMahon peu enchanté de la tournure qu'avait prise ce match. Après cette courte entrevue légèrement houleuse, il avait eu une brève discussion avec leurs adversaires désignés, eux aussi perplexe face à la déconcentration systématique de Cody face à ce genre de réactions venant du public.

Et maintenant, il se trouvait là, devant la porte de la chambre qu'ils avaient réservée, mais sans aucune possibilité d'y rentrer. De toute évidence, Cody s'y était enfermé et refusait d'en sortir, ni même de le laisser entrer. Malgré plusieurs tambourinements plus ou moins insistants, il n'y avait aucun moyen de le faire changer d'avis. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas ?

- Dégage, murmurait la voix de Cody, de l'autre côté de la porte.

- Cody, dis-moi, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? lui demanda Aaron, inquiet.

- Rien ! Laisse-moi tranquille ! s'exclama ce dernier.

Aaron leva un sourcil, confus. D'habitude, il se montrait toujours joyeux voire moqueur, et ils entretenaient une entente cordiale, et même en cas de souci, ne manquaient pas d'en parler à l'autre. Il n'était pas dans ses habitudes de s'isoler ainsi sans aucune raison. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu le pousser à agir ainsi ?

- Je ne souhaite rien de plus que comprendre ce qui ne va pas ! S'il s'agit du match, nous pouvons en discuter…

Il se sentait réellement troublé par le mal-être dissimulé de son partenaire.

- Laisse-moi seul !

De toute évidence, il semblait réellement avoir été perturbé par les chants ironiques de la foule. Aaron se souvint alors d'avoir regardé par curiosité le compte _Twitter_ de son ami il y a un ou deux jours, et s'était retrouvé effaré a la vue du nombre impressionnant de messages laissés à propos de sa pilosité faciale. Tous étaient chargés de critiques négatives, ce qui avait hautement choqué l'intellectuel. Comment tous ces gens osaient-ils s'en prendre à lui pour un tel détail ? A lui, son partenaire et meilleur ami ! La façon dont il entretient son apparence physique ne les affecte pas personnellement, qu'en ont-ils à faire, au fond ? Pourquoi un tel acharnement ? Celui-ci fut probablement de trop.

Honnêtement, Aaron trouvait Cody bien plus attirant avec cette moustache. Cela le rendait plus adulte, plus mature. Cela rajoutait un petit plus à son charme déjà ravageur, et soulignait de plus belle son sourire éclatant. Il n'en était que plus remarquable à ses yeux.

- Cody, je devine combien tu peux être fâché, mais, ne t'abaisse pas à écouter les moqueries de tous ces gens. Ce ne sont que des ignorants qui se permettent de plaisanter sur quelques détails de ton physique. Je t'en prie, ouvre-moi. J'aimerais converser avec toi un moment, sans aucune animosité.

- Je me fiche de ce que tu as à me dire… Va-t'en, bon sang !

Aaron pouvait sentir toute la tristesse que cachait cette tentative de dissuasion hargneuse. Il entendit un faible sanglot, et devina alors qu'il devait probablement pleurer de rage. A son tour, il se sentit heurté. La seule pensée de Cody en larmes le rendait instantanément aussi triste. C'était injuste pour Cody d'en arriver à être dans un tel état. Il devait prendre les réactions des fans bien trop à cœur, bien que celles-ci soient erronées. Il fallait le convaincre de cela, mais pas tant qu'il ne cessera de vouloir s'isoler. Il réessaya, d'un ton plus calme.

- Cody. S'il te plait. Ouvre-moi. Tu es énervé, fatigué, et je peux comprendre pourquoi. Je n'aspire qu'à comprendre ce que tu ressens et te réconforter. Quoi que ces gens aient à dire, ce ne sont que mensonges. Ils ne valaient pas la peine que tu te mettes dans cet état…

Aaron ne pouvait contenir l'anxiété dans sa propre voix. Il se sentait réellement blessé à l'égard des critiques qu'avaient pu subir Cody. Ce dernier renifla encore, sans pour autant lui ouvrir. Un claquement de porte indiqua à Aaron que Cody s'était isolé dans la salle de bain, et il resta un moment sans rien entendre avant qu'un bruit de rasoir électrique ne parvienne à ses oreilles. Ses yeux s'affolèrent tandis qu'il comprenait ce que son ami s'apprêtait à faire, et il essaya plusieurs fois d'abaisser la poignée, avant de se souvenir que la porte était réellement bloquée.

- Non, Cody! Ne fais pas ça ! s'écria-t-il.

Il employa la force en frappant plusieurs fois la porte de son épaule, et réussit enfin à la forcer au bout de quelques secondes, ne se souciant pas de déranger les propriétaires des suites alentoures à cause du vacarme, mais peu l'importait. Tout ce qui comptait pour le moment était Cody, et seulement Cody. Sans perdre un instant, il se précipita vers la pièce annexe, sans s'occuper de son épaule rougie, et ouvrit la seconde porte avec violence.

- Attends !

Lorsque Aaron fut enfin face à Cody, ce qu'il vit fit battre son cœur d'affolement. Celui-ci avait les yeux emplis d'une rage désespérée, des larmes perlant sur ses joues rougies. Ses cheveux en bataille lui donnaient un air éperdu. Il se tenait face au large miroir, tenant ferment le rasoir en direction de sa moustache. Leurs deux regards se croisèrent dans le reflet du miroir, mais Cody n'avait visiblement pas l'intention d'arrêter son geste pour si peu.

- Je t'en prie, Cody… Arrête…. souffla Aaron.

Cody tourna lentement sa tête sans pour autant lâcher le rasoir.

- Ne t'approche pas… gronda-t-il.

Un peu désemparé, Aaron tenta un pas en avant dissuasif, mais Cody se retourna brusquement en plaquant l'extrémité du rasoir éteint au-dessus de sa lèvre supérieure.

- Je vais réellement le faire, Aaron ! menaça-t-il, les yeux emplis de colère.

L'acte, se voulant délibérément dramatique, en devenait presque ridicule. Aaron soupira intérieurement, ne sachant trop comment agir face au comportement quelque peu irréfléchi de son ami.

- Cody…

Le bras tremblant de Cody finit par actionner soudainement l'interrupteur du rasoir, et il dut le lâcher dans un cri de surprise. Le rasoir tomba à terre, et les piles roulèrent hors de leur compartiment. Un long instant de silence s'installa, avant que Cody ne se laisse choir sur le sol froid de la salle de bain, relâchant sa garde. Aaron eut le réflexe de se précipiter et de prendre le jeune homme dans ses bras pour ne pas qu'il glisse et se blesse.

Cody se mit de nouveau à pleurer, effrayé et démuni, serrant dans ses mains les pans de la veste du Sauveur. Ce dernier le souleva, et ils marchèrent jusqu'au lit le plus proche. Cody s'asseya sans résister, et son ami prit place à côté de lui, essayant de choisir les bons mots.

- Tout va bien, Cody… Calme-toi…

La respiration de Cody restait bruyante, et la haine dans ses yeux s'était à peine estompée.

- Non, ça va pas ! s'exclama-t-il en secouant vigoureusement la tête. Tout ce qu'ils disent est vrai ! Je ne ressemble à rien, comme ça !

Alarmé, Aaron se pencha vers son partenaire, qui détourna le regard. Il posa une main sur son épaule, essayant de ramener son attention à lui.

- Regarde-moi…

Cody refusa dans un premier temps, jusqu'à ce que la main de son partenaire glisse jusqu'à sa joue, créeant une réaction de surprise qui le fit directement tourner la tête. Aaron laissa son pouce finir de caresser sa peau, ce qui surprit encore plus Cody, dont les larmes s'arrêtèrent de couler.

- Ecoute-moi, Cody. Ces gens ont tort, n'est-ce pas ? Ils ont certes trouvé en la particularité physique que tu arboresainsi que dans tonrôle quelqu'un achâtier. Mais cela ne signifie pas pour autant qu'ils t'en veulent à toi tout particulièrement. Ils ne cherchent qu'à te déstabiliser. Ne les laisse pas gagner ainsi…

- Ils ont déjà "gagné"… répondit Cody d'un ton abattu.

- Non, loin de là. Tu es plus fort qu'eux. Tu ne dois pas t'abaisser à leur niveau, tu ne dois pas répondre à leurs provocations. Tu dois t'accepter tel que tu as choisi d'agir, quoiqu'ils puissent en dire.

Cody leva ses yeux clairs, qui suivirent le mouvement d'un des doigts de Aaron venu se poser sur sa moustache désordonnée.

- Et ça, ça reste là. Ne prends pas des décisions sous le coup de la pression ou des moqueries. L'humanité est parfois cruelle… c'est ainsi. Tu les connais. Si tu te mets à réagir négativement a tout ce qu'ils te disent, tu leur laisses encore plus d'opportunités. Reste toi-même, comme tu l'as fait jusqu'à présent. Dès lors que tu te mets à changer à cause des dires et des critiques, tu les laisses gagner. Il ne faut pas, Cody.

Cody resta sans mot dire. Aaron semblait tout d'un coup plus… terre-à-terre. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas de s'exprimer si simplement. D'ordinaire, il employait avec n'importe lequel de ses interlocuteurs un langage soutenu et un large vocabulaire, non seulement pour les besoins du rôle d'érudit qu'il joue mais également pour faire étal de son savoir culturel. Mais là, ses mots étaient francs, posés, réconfortants. Et ils n'étaient adressés qu'à lui, sans aucun détour.

- Tu n'as peut-être pas tort. Des mots aussi horribles ne peuvent être prononcés que par des personnes horribles… Mais si ça se trouve, c'est bien parce que je suis plus horrible qu'eux…

Le regard qu'il lançait à Aaron était empli de détresse, si bien que son ami sentait à son tour un sentiment de tristesse serrer sa propre gorge. Cody semblait si malheureux ainsi. C'est pour cela qu'Aaron éprouvait le besoin d'être plus fort. Il avait besoin de mettre ses propres interrogations et doutes de côté et réellement lui faire comprendre. Il prit une grande inspiration. Le moment était peut-être venu, cette fois.

- Non, Cody. Tu ne l'es pas. Tu auras beau penser que tu l'es… je pense plutôt que tu n'as jamais été aussi beau qu'à présent.

Ce fut à son tour de baisser les yeux. Cependant, Cody releva les siens en entendant cette confession soudaine.

- Quoi ?

Pensant que c'était le moment ou jamais, Aaron posa les paumes de ses deux mains contre les joues de Cody, afin qu'il puisse bien écouter ce qu'il avait à lui dire. Son cœur battait à vive allure, mais il ne se laissa pas démonter lorsqu'il plongea à nouveau dans son regard.

- Pour moi, tu es beau. Tu l'as toujours été. Avant même que nous soyons associés professionnellement, aux époques ou notre amitié était naissante, tu m'as toujours semblé resplendissant. En fait, quoi que tu fasses ou que tu deviennes, tu le seras toujours à mon sens. Je t'apprécie tel que tu t'es toujours montré à moi, et si cela venait à changer, mes ressentis envers toi, eux, resteront toujours aussi forts.

Cody ne peut s'empêcher de s'empourprer a ces mots. Tout était allé si vite, qu'il ne savait ni quoi dire ni quoi ressentir. Quelques instants plus tôt, il était résolument persuadé que personne ne l'accepterait tel qu'il est devenu. Et voilà à présent que son partenaire et meilleur ami lui assure qu'il est, à ses yeux, la plus belle personne qu'il n'ait jamais rencontrée. Son cœur eut presque un raté. Cette déclaration était si soudaine, et si plaisante à la fois. Personne ne lui avait jamais dit ce genre de choses avant.

- Cody, murmura Aaron, prenant une dernière inspiration. Je t'aime.

Ce dernier en eut la respiration comme coupée par la surprise. Ce furent à présent les joues de Aaron qui rougirent sous le coup de l'endorphine qui affluait dans tout son corps.

- Je t'aime, que ce soit en tant que partenaire d'équipe, en tant qu'ami, ou même amant. Prends tout cela comme tu veux, car ces sentiments seront sincères en tous cas. Cody. J'ai vraiment besoin de te protéger et d'être à tes côtés.

Cody dut se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas laisser de nouveau échapper ses larmes et, sans réfléchir plus, se trouva penché au-dessus du visage bienveillant de Aaron. Ses doigts se nichèrent timidement dans la douce masse de sa barbe tandis qu'il sentait sa main glisser derrière sa tête. Ce contact le fit frémir, mais son assurance naturelle reprit un peu le dessus. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes, et ils échangèrent un baiser passionné, leurs deux cœurs libérés de toute crainte battant à l'unisson. Aaron sentit lui-même une larme de bonheur perler de ses yeux clos. Après toutes ces émotions, il se sentait heureux d'avoir enfin pu extérioriser ce qu'il ressentait pour lui depuis tant de temps. Et encore plus de savoir cela réciproque. Lorsque leurs lèvres se détachèrent enfin, Cody posa sa tête contre son épaule, et lui murmura ces mots qu'il ne sera pas prêt d'oublier avant longtemps.

- Je t'aime aussi, Aaron.

Ils restèrent ainsi longtemps, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, tellement longtemps qu'ils ne surent si cela avait duré quelques minutes ou plusieurs heures tant ils étaient confortablement installés. Aaron aurait voulu rester ainsi pour toujours, tenant juste Cody contre lui, sentant l'odeur suave et la douceur de sa peau. Lorsqu'il voulut se relever, le jeune homme poussa un gémissement en signe de protestation. Et lorsqu'il se glissa hors de ses bras, il l'implora du regard de ne pas partir.

- Je ne vais nulle part… le rassura-t-il en s'asseyant et retirant simplement sa veste tandis que Cody se glissait sous ses draps, à moitié dévêtu.

Il finit de lui remonter ses draps comme il le faisait parfois, mais la main de Cody agrippant vigoureusement son bras le dissuada de regagner son propre lit.

- Viens… susurra-t-il.

Aaron savait qu'il ne pouvait refuser. Il se retrouva alors allongé à ses côtés, les bras de Cody lui entourant fermement la taille tandis qu'il passait un des siens autour de son épaule gauche. Leurs jambes s'entremêlèrent tandis que Aaron tendit son autre bras pour éteindre la lampe. La pièce ne tarda pas à être plongée dans une obscurité bienveillante.

Au bout de quelques secondes, Cody se hissa à hauteur des lèvres de Aaron, et l'embrassa de nouveau. Le poids de leurs deux corps allongés l'un contre l'autre créa immédiatement une atmosphère intime. Leurs mains parcouraient le dos et les omoplates de l'autre, se découvrant peu à peu d'une façon plus sensuelle. Leurs gestes se firent lents, un peu maladroits, tandis qu'une envie timidement refrénée d'aller plus loin dans la découverte de l'autre s'immisçait entre eux durant plusieurs longues minutes.

Aaron se redressa pour mieux sentir la chaleur qu'émanait son partenaire, enivré par l'odeur de sa peau brulante. Ses pouces dessinèrent les contours de ses hanches anguleuses, ses lèvres effleurèrent les muscles saillants de ses pectoraux tandis que Cody s'agenouillait, cambrant son bassin au rythme des caresses qui ravissaient son bas-ventre. Le souffle bruyant du jeune homme stimulait la curiosité de son ainé, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer la magnificence de son corps mis à nu, révélant une nouvelle facette inédite de cet amant tant désiré. Un adonis aux yeux magnifiques, aux muscles saillants qui se contractaient sous ses caresses, aux lèvres charnues, à la peau délicieusement parfumée, resté secrètement désiré depuis tant de temps.

Le moindre poil de la moustache de Cody s'hérissa en sentant son sexe immédiatement gonflé contre la pomme d'adam saillante de Aaron, qui fut également déconcerté par ce contact brûlant. Son pouls accéléra de plus belle lorsqu'il le sentit irradier d'une excitation ardente, l'attisant à chacun des halètements rauques qui s'échappaient de ses lèvres ostensiblement ouvertes. Le toucher de ce corps si masculin, si athlétique, si semblable au sien, procurait pourtant dans son cerveau une appréhension, du fait de son inexpérience évident. Mais rapidement, toutes ses appréhensions et préjugés s'envolèrent, laissant place à un désir nouveau, de lui communiquer physiquement un plaisir sans précédent, à la hauteur des sentiments qu'il lui vouait, immédiatement. Peu importait qu'il soit un homme, il était avant tout l'homme qu'il aimait. Son cœur se mit à battre brusquement plus vite en sentant une main de Cody amener l'une des siennes à saisir son membre dressé à travers son boxer, dont l'extrémité palpitante sous le tissu pénétra fébrilement entre ses doigts. Son regard plongé dans le sien semblait l'inciter à le masturber, tandis qu'une goutte de sueur perlait le long de son torse. Lorsque le Sauveur s'aperçut de la façon dont Cody l'invitait, un désir consumant lui brûla le ventre.

Après un court instant d'incertitude, les longs mouvements de va-et-vient commencèrent, accompagnant les soupirs qui s'échappaient d'entre les lèvres rosies du jeune homme. Sous ses phalanges resserrées, Aaron sentait chaque nerf érectile se détendre puis se contracter, et son désir prit le pas sur sa crainte maladroite lorsqu'il tira de l'autre main le tissu gênant, reprenant ses accélérations fermes à même la chair du sexe turgescent du beau brun, qui étouffa un soupir rauque. Entre les deux hommes passaient une osmose sensuelle sans précédent, une tension qui montait sans cesse, une tendresse incroyable qui détendait le moindre de leurs muscles contractés par cet incroyable plaisir.

L'estomac de Cody se contracta sous le désir et la satisfaction. Les doigts d'Aaron caressaient son ventre, ses adorables abdominaux, et glissèrent jusque dans le bas de son dos, tandis que son autre main effectuait des va-et-vient de plus en plus intenses pour satisfaire l'envie ardente de son partenaire. Ce dernier ferma les yeux, secoués de spasmes rythmant ses gémissements de plaisir, qui firent briller les yeux sombres de son ainé. Il était tellement beau en cet instant. Testant, il descendit ses doigts plus bas, enfonçant doucement ses doigts dans la chair musclée de son postérieur. Immédiatement, Cody se cambra dans un cri grave, posant sa main sur la sienne pour l'amener à intensifier les va-et vient, pressant au creux de sa paume brûlante la jouissance imminente de son sexe. Il garda la bouche ouverte, haletant de plus en plus difficilement, murmurant le nom de Aaron de façon saccadée, alors que ce dernier prenait un plaisir discret à titiller le renflement nerveux sur lequel son doigt était posé, surpris que cela puisse lui procurer de telles sensations. Transi de délice, le beau brun finit par perdre toute trace de lucidité, avant de rejeter sa tête en arrière et d'avoir un orgasme fiévreux quelques secondes plus tard. Les deux hommes restèrent essoufflés, collés d'un a l'autre, unissant à nouveau leurs lèvres souriantes, fermant leurs yeux tandis que leurs respirations courtes se mêlaient, laissant échapper de doux murmures a l'oreille de l'autre.

Aaron s'allongea dans les draps humides, attirant Cody à lui dans son mouvement, et pencha un peu la tête pour regarder son visage. Le jeune homme souriait, un sourire plein d'extase qui remontait ses joues mignonnes et roses d'excitation, il avait les yeux embués de bonheur, semi-clos de fatigue, les cheveux et la moustache en désordre, un corps adorable encore animé de respirations désordonnées. Cody avait… vraiment tout pour être serré et rassuré contre un corps plus fort que le sien. Aaron reposa sa tête contre l'oreiller, après lui avoir déposé un baiser sur la tempe. Il savait que bientôt, peut-être au réveil…

Petit à petit, la respiration de Aaron s'apaisa, et, après un certain temps où il se battit pour faire le point, il sombra peu à peu dans une léthargie euphorique.

* * *

**- Go review or get lost ! –**

N'hésitez pas réagir en bien ou en mal !

Ces OS sont enfin terminés ! Verdict, le peuple ?


End file.
